A spider in the house of gods
by simpleswede
Summary: If Spider-man had to say no to Mephisto's offer, where would he go? Theres only one place where he could be safe. In the house of Thor, god of thunder!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I recently bought Thor New beginning on paperback, and I really enjoyed it. The idea that Asgard is treated as an embassy with diplomatic immunity made me think, Thor could give sanctuary to whoever he wanted and Iron man wouldn't be able to anything about it. That's how I came up with this story.**

**Now, as many other of you true believers out there, I didn't like the One More Day story me either. Therefore this story takes place in an alternative universe where Peter and MJ said no to Mephisto's offer.**

* * *

Peter Parker and his wife Mary Jane sat on the bed in their shabby motel room. They didn't say anything, they hadn't said anything for several hours. Earlier this night they had to do their most hardest decision ever, and now the woman they both loved like a mother had take the consequences for their choose.

Just an hour earlier Peter's aunt May had died, the machines that kept her alive just given up on her. They had been there when it happened, they had said good bye to her, but when the doctor came to ask them some questions they had left the scene. They couldn't afford to get anymore attention.

Mary Jane Parker felt just as awful as her husband, if not more. After all, she had at first said yes to Mephisto's deal.

"Peter?"

"Please, MJ… Don't…"

"Please, Peter. I know you're mad at me, but…"

The young man looked up at his wife's face. "Mad? Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I told him yes. Because I… because I practically killed May and… and…"

Peter put his hand on MJ's cheek. "I'm not mad at you. I'm… I am upset, yes. But you didn't have more too do with it then I did. You… you only wanted what was best for her, right?"

She nodded. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"God, MJ… its… its just to much." he said with tears running down his face. "First Uncle Ben, then Gwen and Harry. And now… now May. God, we can't even be there for her funeral."

MJ started to cry herself. "At least… at least we have each other, right?"

"Yes… At least we have each other."

The young couple didn't know for how long they just held each other. But when they finely let go, the sun had just started to get up. Peter stood up and walked over to the closet where they put the little personal belongings they had left, started to put everything in a bag.

"We need to get moving, MJ. We most leave New York before any of Tony's guys finds us."

"But where should we go? Canada? I read that a lot of heroes moved there."

"I don't think that's safe enough. There nothing that says that Tony wont send some of his crooks after me even outside the country. We need to go somewhere were we wont need to look over our shoulders all the time."

MJ sighed. They didn't know of any place like that. Peter went out to fix some food for the trip, while MJ put on the TV-news while packing. She didn't really care for any of the news, but something the old news anchor said caught her interest.

"…just outside Broxton, Oklahoma. The government has granted the Asgardian castle the position as a foreign embassy with diplomatic immunity, including from the superhuman registration act, despite that all of its inhibiters are classified as superhuman. No one of the government's spokesmen has been willing to comment this so far. According to our sources the Asgard population has increased drastically the last two weeks, causing experts to wonder what their real purpose on Earth is and why…"

MJ's eyes went big as sauces, this was just too good to be true. Went Peter returned from the vending machine she ran into his arms.

"Peter. We're gonna need to pack much more sun block?"

* * *

"All-right. Two train tickets to Oklahoma City, and then buss tickets to Broxton. We're now officially broke."

Peter had waited on a bench, pretending to read yesterdays paper, while MJ bought the tickets. He hated his disguise, the mustache itched and the cap was just awful. MJ's disguise was much simpler, just a hat and large sunglasses. She looked like a cloth spokeswomen but he looked like a stalker.

"You really think this is a good idea? I'm not sure if we are welcome there." he asked her.

"It's the only thing we got now. And you have said that Thor was your friend."

"Well, yeah, he is. But I'm not so sure if he'll welcome us, with Tony on our trail and all."

"Don't be like that, Peter. I'm sure that he'll be glad to see you, after being dead and all."

"Him or me?"

MJ just rolled her eyes and walked up to the train. There where quite a few people on it, Peter just hopped that no one recognized him. They took their seats and waited for the train to leave its platform.

The entire travel went pretty smooth. They didn't talk that much, mostly because MJ slept for most of the trip. Peter wasn't surprised, it had been a rough twenty-four hours. Now MJ's head was resting on his shoulder and him laying his arm around her. He took a deep breath, taking in her smells. It had been a long time since it was just the two of them, just being together, like husband and wife should be.

After a while he heard the engineer's voice through the speaker.

"We'll be arriving in Oklahoma City station in a few minutes, this will be the train's ending station, and so all passengers will be asked to step off. Oklahoma City in just a few minutes."

Peter started to wake up his own sleeping beauty. "MJ. MJ, we'll arrive soon."

"Mmmmn…." she moaned sleepy. "I had such a good dream. You where there."

Peter smiled at her. He started to lift down their packs while she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

From the train they walked to the bus, an old piece of junk without air-condition. And the heat was unspeakable, the non existing AC made it far worse, when they finely step off the bus you could cook eggs on their foreheads.

"Boy, we're definitely not in the hood anymore." Peter joked when looking over the city landscape.

"Yeah, all we miss now is some tumbleweeds and a crazy gold digger." MJ joined in. "Listen, Peter. I'm really thirsty, do we have any money at all?"

"Just a few dollars and nickels. We'll step into that diner and see how much we can afford."

* * *

They walked across the street and stepped into a truck stop-looking building called Bill, Bill and Bill's diner. The place wasn't the fanciest of diners, but it was cozy and clean. Two truck drivers sat in one end and ate and a sweet, overweight lady in thick glasses read the paper on a stool next to the counter. The guy behind the counter was a big, young man with a friendly face, typical corn-breed, a Clark Kent so to speak.

"Good day, folks. Welcome to Broxton, how can I help you?" he greeted them.

"Uhm, we could use something too drink." Peter told him and looked at the menu. "I… I think we can afford two sodas. I'll have a root beer.

"And I'll have a coke." MJ told.

"Coming right up."

Soon their much needed soft drinks arrived and the two was one step less from risking overheating.

"So. I guess that you're Bill, right?" Peter asked the young boy.

"Yeah. Well, I'm Bill Junior. It's my grandfather who's Big Bill and my father is Little Bill. And this is Miss Sooner, she own this own only hotel if you're planning to stay."

"Thanks but I don't think that we'll need that."

The nice lady identified as Miss Sooner looked up from her paper. "That's a real nice accent you two have their. Where you from?"

"We're from Queens." MJ answered her.

"Oh my. New York. Say, you don't happen to know a curtain doctor named Donald Blake, do you?"

Peter smirked. "It sounds a little familiar."

"Well, now when we're talking, maybe it would be polite too introduce ourselves." MJ said.

"Huh… oh, right. We're the… Reilly's. I'm Pete and this is Mary."

"Are you two here to look at the Asgard-thing?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, we're… we're reporters from The Daily Bugle. And we could really use some directions." Mary Jane thought of pretty quick.

"Well, there's a pretty long walk there from here. But you know, I'm gonna take a ride over too see a pal when I'm done here. I could give you a ride half the way."

"That would be swell, Bill."

Peter and Mary Jane had to sit down an hour and wait for Bill to get done, but since the diner had AC, it was more of a blessing from waiting outside. When Bill was done, he led them too his car, they all stepped in and he drove out of town, heading down a small road.

"So, Bill." Peter asked after a while. "How did you know that we were heading for Asgard?"

"Well we don't get that much tourists 'part from truckers. But since Thor and those guys came a lot of new people shows up to take a look."

"How is it to live neighbor to them?" MJ asked.

"Not that bad. There good people, little strange maybe, but good. And… you know… some of them are… really friendly."

Peter noticed how Bill started to blush at that last part. It was pretty curtain that he had come to know one of the Asgardians quite close. MJ smirked at the boy's shyness.

"Well, here we are. I'm gonna turn right, but you should turn left here."

They stopped at a crossroad where Bill let Peter and MJ jump off.

"Thanks for the ride, Bill."

"No problem, the castle is just ten, fifteen minutes walk from here. Follow road 19 and you can't miss it."

"Sure thing, thanks again."

"See you soon, folks."

Bill drove away, leaving 'The Reilly-couple' alone in the wasteland.

"Peter, I think I'll see it over there."

Beyond the horizon, a large building could be spotted. It was too far away for some one to point out exactly what it was, but it sure reminded Peter of a castle.

"So. How about a walk, my lady?

"After you, cowboy."

* * *

As they walked the long way, they talked of what they was gonna do when they came to Asgard, and what they would do if they couldn't stay.

"You know, MJ. Maybe we could start a new life here. We could get jobs and stay at Miss Sooner's place."

"Yeah, right." MJ said sarcastically. "The Amazing Spider-man working on a farm. Come on, Tiger. We're both New Yorkers, we wouldn't last a minute in Broxton."

"Hey! I could do it."

"Have you ever even seen a cow in real life?"

"Yeah, in a zoo. But that's not the…"

He stopped right in his tracks, MJ recognized that look on his face. "Beeper's sounding?"

"Oh yeah. It's something above us. And it's… Do you hear that?"

"Is that a chopper?"

A small spot on the sky came closer and closer, and it sure sounded like a helicopter. When it was close enough it seemed to stop, hovering in the air, then its side doors opened and eleven men jumped out. And one of the men was wearing a red and gold metal armor.

"Oh no… MJ! You must run away from here!"

"What!? I'm not leaving you here with them!"

"Please, just do it. Run to Asgard and get yourself somewhere safe. Go!"

How much she hated it, Peter was right. She had nothing she could do against these guys, so she started to run at the castle as fast as she could.

The man in red armor hovered thirty feet in the air on his jet boots, surrounded by ten S.H.I.E.L.D-agents wearing jet packs and heavy rifles.

"Hello, Peter."

"Hello, Tony."

"Why don't you take off that silly disguise? I mean, mustache is not that of a good idea in this climate. Trust me, I know."

Peter took off his mustache and throws it and his cap away.

"Listen, Peter. I'm sorry about your aunt, I really I'm. And Jarvis is just devastated. But you can't just run away from your problem, thinking that you'll be safe from us while crashing Thor's place. Now, shall we do this the easy way or the hard way?"

"Easy way? You never told me there was an easy way. Let's get it over with, shall we?"

"As you wish."

* * *

Running in the Oklahoma sun is terrible, but Mary Jane Parker did it anyway. She had to do something, she couldn't let the man she loved be arrested or shot down by some federal prick.

After a few minutes of running she came up to the castle. Anyone would get awestruck by its mighty walls and giant towers, but MJ was in too much of a hurry and desperation to even notice. However, she did notice that the entire castle floated ten feet over the ground, and there was no way to get in.

"HELLO!! THOR! ARE YOU THERE!? PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP ME! THOR! ANYBODY! PLEASE, I NEED YOUR HELP!"

The mighty Thor stood gazing over his castle. The last weeks he had looked all over the world too find his comrades and loved ones, it had been successful but there's a few that he couldn't figure out where they were hiding. One among them was his beloved Lady Sif.

"Excuse me, Lord Thor."

The blond god of thunder turned around to see his friend Heimdall talking to him.

"Yes, Heimdall?"

"There's a mortal standing at our wall, screaming. She claims to bee in need of your help."

"She does, you said? Then, take me to her."

Heimdall led the god of thunder down the stairs and toward the lower wall, where MJ's voice was heard by many.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!? I NEED HELP! MY HUSBAND'S LIFE IS IN DANGER!"

Thor looked down at the red headed mortal. "Calm your voice, stranger. Who are you and what is this you're talking about?"

"Thor? Oh thank god. Listen, my husband is danger! Iron man is gonna kill him if you don't do something!"

"Who is this husband of yours, stranger?"

"Spider-man! He is Spider-man! I'm Spider-man's wife! Please help him, he is your friend after all!

"My lord." Heimdall pointed out. "I see Iron man fighting with an individual over there, the women seems to be telling the truth."

"Then the son of Odin will help your husband, my lady. Wait here while I assist him."

By that Thor lifted his mighty hammer in the air and flew towards the battle.

"Wait here? Like hell I won't!"

* * *

Peter did actually pretty well in the fight, but there was only a matter of time before someone got a lucky shot, and that would be bad for him. He could take down Tony, and he could kick the agent's butts, but when they came at him all in the same time it was hard even for his spidersense. Punching Tony' metal face hurt his knuckles, but not so much as being hit by one of his repulsor rays.

"Give it up now, Peter, and I'll promise you'll get well treated!" Iron man screamed as he tried to land a punch on the agile hero.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'll get well treated in your little Negative Zone-prison. I'm far too good looking to end up in an anti-matter universe."

Peter dodged a shot from one of the agents only to be hit by another one. The energy ray hit him in the back, causing him too fall down as his nerve system temporarily shut down. As he lay on the ground, Iron man aimed his repulsor glove at him, ready to shot him in the head if he had too.

"It's over, Pete. But I'll promise you, MJ's punishment won't be too hard."

"Don't… you… dare!" he tried to shout out as he tried with all his power to get up on his legs.

"Stop trying, Peter. You're going down town now."

Suddenly a giant hammer flew through the air, hitting Iron man in the stomach and sent him flying a long way. Peter was now looking up at a 6 foot 6 inches armored man with long, blond hair.

"What… took… you… so… long?"

All the agents fired at the same time at Thor, hitting him hard enough to stagger back a few steps. But Thor was made out of a much tougher material then Peter, one swing by the mighty Mjolnir and they all fell to the ground.

However, something small hit Thor in the back, making him fall too his knees as if a massive weight was wearing him down.

"That is a gravity-magnifier disc. The more you struggle, the more it will keep you down. I'm sorry, Thor, but I'm taking Pete with me." Tony said as he aimed at Peter too shot him with an energy blast.

"NO!"

All Tony suddenly saw was a bunch of red hair, and then someone tried to overpower him. Clearly not a superhuman.

He grabbed MJ by her cloth and lifted her up.

"And where would Clyde be without his Bonnie?"

"You let… go of her!!" Peter shouted out, still lying on all four. But Tony didn't listen.

"I'm starting to get very annoyed by you, Mary Jane. Tell me, is he really worth all this trouble?"

"You don't know him like I do!" MJ shouted out between tears. "I would die for him if I had too!"

"Hopefully it won't go that far. But believe me, where I'm sending you, you'll wish you did."

"ENOUGH!" a booming voice shouted.

A lighting bolt came from above, not hitting Tony or his agents, but Thor. The Asgardian rise from the ground, unharmed by the lightning, but with Tony's gravity-disc completely fried. As Tony dropped MJ too shoot him, Thor swung his hammer through the air and hit the Iron man with all his power.

Iron man landed hard on the ground, all his system knocked out.

"Thor, please." he pleaded. "Spider-man is a wanted criminal. If you help him, the government will not look between its fingers."

"I told you and your government to stay out of Asgard business. This man and his wife are the guests of the Asgard-people and they WILL be treated under the same immunity as any other within its walls!"

"Thor, listen! The government only leaves you alone because I recommend them too. If you house a wanted criminal… then they might stop caring what I told them you told me. They do not have the same respect for you as I do."

"Then let them come. Any one who stand against the gods of Asgard know how large a mistake a mortal being can do could be. Now, leave my property."

Iron man and his agents limped away to be picked up by the chopper farther away.

* * *

"Are you okay, my friend?" Thor asked Peter.

"Yeah, kinda. Thanks for that." Peter told him as MJ helped him up. "MJ, this is Thor. Thor, this is my wife, Mary Jane."

"Uhm… Hi, Mister Thor."

Thor took a good look at MJ.

"Is… is something wrong?"

"At first I thought I recognized something in you, in your soul. I wasn't sure, but now I am."

"What do you mean?"

"Would you be kind to step back, my friend?"

"Okay… But, why?"

"Trust me."

Thor raised Mjolnir in the air and the wind started to blow strong. A light started to shine around MJ, like she was a lightning bolt who lasted for ever.

"For far too long have you rested in this woman." Thor spoke. "But you will be released from her body, step forward, my friend. Step forward Freya, goddess of love!"

Peter couldn't believe his eyes. Out off MJ stepped another woman. A tall, blond, voluptuous young woman with a beautiful face and a large golden necklace hanging around her neck.

As the light and the wind disappeared, the two Asgardians hugged and greeted each other while Peter made sure that his wife okay.

"MJ, are you all-right?"

"Yeah, sure. Wow, that was weird. What was that all about?"

Thor smiled at the married couple.

"There is time for explanation latter, friends. Now, come with me. The house of the gods is at your service."

**AN: So what do you think of the first part? I'll gladly take reviews, but no flamers (to be completly true, I dont know really know what a flamer is, but it dosent sound good).**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hear me, people of Asgard! This man and woman is friends of Thor and allies to the Asgardian people! They will stay as our guests and shall be treated with the greatest of respect and hospitality! Tonight we will host a feast in the great hall in their name! So say Thor, son of Odin!"

Peter could still not believe it. It was just too much. Not only had he just find out that his wife was the mortal host for a Norse goddess, or that he actually didn't need to fear Iron man or his thugs for once, but he was actually standing in a mighty castle, surrounded by immortal men and women.

"Now, you will have to forgive me, but I can not personally attend at this feast." Thor told them.

"Why's that?"

"My search for my brothers and sisters are yet not done. I still have places to go, people to seek out. But fear not, you will be in good hands between our walls. Come, let me show you to your courter. Your luggage has already been carried ahead."

The thunder god led his new guests through several stairs and corridors, both of them astonished by what was gonna be their new home for now.

"Wow, Peter. I mean… Wow!" MJ said as she took her husbands arm in hers.

"Yeah, I know. I feel just like when I was a small boy and Uncle Ben took me to the museum for the first time."

"Oh I would like to see a museum that could compete with this."

Finely Thor stopped at a large wooden door. He opened it and showed the two mortals in.

"I hope that this room will please your requests."

Both Peter and MJ stood awestruck. The room was enormous, two of Aunt May's old house easily could fit in it. Two huge windows gave them a fantastic view of the landscape and the lower parts of the castle. Giant curtains covered the walls, a huge fur from some unknown beast lay on the floor and the furniture seemed made by the most excellent of carpenter. The bed seemed fitting a king, large enough for ten people and with the most softest and comfortable of beddings. Everything was lit up by torches and a huge fireplace while their bags rested in one corner.

"Oh. My. God!"

"Holy hell!"

"I take that you are pleased with it." Thor said, amused by his friends reaction. "Now I most leave you. If there is anything you want, just summon the servant I have assigned for you. I bid you farewell, Spider-man. Lady Mary Jane."

By that, Thor walked out of the room, leaving the amazed couple to take in everything at their own pace.

"Oh my god, Peter! Look… just look at it! I mean… this is incredible."

MJ rushed into the room and started feeling on the curtains, they felt smooth like silk.

"The Hiltons couldn't even get us a better room then this." she continued as she throws her self on the bed. "This is even better then the Avengers tower."

Peter took a good look at the furnishing, which was in a medieval or Viking style, obviously.

"We got to find out who does their decorating. Wonder if they got a bathroom here?"

He pulled big a curtain to the side to revile the door-less doorway to another room. This room was much smaller, but still larger then the average living room. The floor was in white clinker bricks while the walls were in light wood. There was a single large window with colored glass, several sinks where along the wall and one huge wooden bathtub sat in the middle of the room. In one corner there was a water closet, strangely shaped, properly to support the asgardian's heavier built.

"Indoor plumbing in a stone castle? How did they manage too pull that?"

"You know, sweetie, the fact that that he dropped this place out of nowhere should explain a lot. Now, how about we fill that tub up and make it use of it? I've been dying to get out of these cloths."

"Yeah, me too."

"You don't look that sweaty?"

"No, I was talking about getting you out of your clothes."

* * *

Peter Parker hadn't felt this relaxed in ages. The warm water was a blessing, and MJ, worried that he had got himself injured in the fight earlier, had given him a much need backrub. He had returned the favor with a foot rub.

"You know, MJ, coming here might be the best idea you ever had."

"Mm-hm, and I had quite a few. After all, I am the brains in this relationship."

"If you say so. But if I was a woman, I would be a little more careful using the plural for brain like that."

"Well, they are a nice bonus, aren't they?"

"Cheers to that."

They both felt good being able laugh and joke around again. This was really what they needed.

Then a knock was heard on the door.

"Did you order room service? I'll take it." Peter said as he stepped out of the tub and put on a bathrobe.

As he open the door, a young asgardian woman enters. She didn't look much older then twenty, with a beautiful face and long, blond hair that reached down beneath her knees.

"Forgive me if I am interrupting anything important, my lord."

"Well, kind a. Who are you again?"

"My name is Kelda. Lord Thor has assigned me to be your servant during your staying here."

"Peter, who is it?" MJ appeared behind the curtain, wearing a bathrobe too.

"My name is Kelda." the young goddess repeated. "And I am at your service. Shall I unpack for you while you continue your bathing, my lady?"

"Oh… No, no, that won't be necessary." MJ told her politely, a little embarrassed over having her own maid.

"And you don't need to do that _my lord_-and-_my lady_-thing either. We're more comfortable with our real names."

That wasn't a hundred percent true. Peter had still not got used to the fact that everyone knew his identity, but he preferred it before _my lord_.

"If you wish so. I was to instruct you that the feast start as soon as the sun start to set. You will find clothes in the closet, I hope they will fit."

"That's kind." Peter told. "Listen… Kelda, right?"

She nodded.

"Okay, maybe you can answer our questions. How come one of you guys came out of my wife?"

"Yeah it's a pretty good question." MJ joined in. "And I can tell you, no one was more surprised then me. I felt like John Hurt."

"I can understand why this is confusing for you, but just let me start from the beginning. The prophecy was that Asgard and its people would be destroyed in the phenomena called Ragnarök, the twilight of the gods."

"Ragna-huh?"

"Ragnarök. Ragna-roek. Or just Ragnarok." She corrected him, and she started so sound a little scared by the just speaking of it. "Sword-age, wolf-age, eternal winter, brother fighting brother and no man would spare another. Where all-father Odin would be consumed by the Fenris wolf and his son Thor fight the Midgard serpent til the death of them both."

She swallowed hard.

"When the time finely came, and death and horror spread over our world, Lord Thor found out that the Ragnarök was a cycle of events, created only too feed Those Who Sit Above In Shadows. He confronted the very fates of our universe and broke this cycle. Our entire universe was destroyed by this, and our souls sent out in Limbo, Lord Thor himself went to sleep for eternity in the Void. But in the Void rested Donald Blake too, the mortal side of our lord. He convinced Lord Thor to return to world of the living and rebuild Asgard on mortal ground."

Both Peter and Mary Jane were pretty taken by Kelda's words.

"Wow, that's… that's quite a story. But, um, it doesn't really answer our question."

Kelda continued. "Lord Thor found out that his fellow gods was not lost forever, but were hiding inside the hearts of mortals, waiting for him to release them. He searched the Earth, he still search, for his brethren, and he has freed most of us. Now, we live here next to you mortals, trying to refind our past glory and peace."

"But, why me? Why did this Freya hide within me?" MJ asked.

"For that question I can not give any answers. You will have to ask her about that. Now, if there is not anything more that I can do for you, I shall leave you. I there is anything you need, just call out my name."

"Yeah, thanks, but we'll be fine."

"Then I bid you two goodbye for now."

The young asgardian walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Peter looked at MJ. "Kelda, huh?"

"Isn't that the queens from that Wee Free People book?"

"Sounds like a dairy product to me."

"I don't think I'm really comfortable having a maid around doing my underwears."

Peter picked up a towel and started wipe his hair. "You didn't mind having Jarvis doing your laundry for you."

"Well, that's a little different. He was human. These are some pretty strange people we ended up with after all, Peter. But I have to say that they seem rather nice so far."

"Oh, the asgards are really cute when you get too know them."

"Well, yeah, but… you know. I'm the only non-superhuman here, I can't help feeling a little… How should I put this? Helpless."

"Oh honey." Peter said and held her in his arms. "You have nothing to worry about. The asgards are complete gentlemen, and I hardly think that they'll risk making Thor angry. Heck, I don't want to make him angry."

"It's not as much the asgardians I'm afraid of, it's Tony. You heard what he said, the government is properly going to arrest us and take down the whole Asgard with us."

"You know, I was afraid of that too, but then I saw the size of this place and the numbers of asgards who's here. Believe me, if Tony comes here, he's in for getting one hell of a can of whoopass."

MJ laughed. "Well, if you say it is so, then I believe you."

Peter looked down at MJ's and his bathrobe. "You know, MJ. You look kind of good in that thing, with wet hair and all."

"Oh, don't strain yourself there, Tiger. You'll have to work a little harder then that too get inside my robe." she teased him while letting go of his arms and sneaked in behind the curtain to change.

Peter smiled, amused by their little game. He had finely started to feel in good spirit again.

* * *

"How do I look?"

"Like a dream, Red."

The sun was starting to set and the Parkers were getting themselves ready for the party. They had find clothes in the closet, like Kelda said, and they fitted almost magically. Peter was dressed in a white shirt, pants, belts and boots that made him look like a swashbuckler. MJ, on the other hand, was dressed in an elegant pink and light blue dress that made her look like a princess out of a fairy tale. She had found a silver tiara that she wore on her head, the high-heeled shoes was her own.

"Now, milady." Peter offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

"Well of course, milord."

They walked, arm in arm, out of their room and headed for where they were sure the great hall where.

"Hm. This place is even bigger then it looks." Peter said as they had turned the wrong corner for properly the third time.

"Shouldn't we look for a big stair or something?"

"All stairs here are big."

"We properly should have turned left at that statue."

"Apparently."

Peter was pretty sure that they were lost, but he got other things to worry about when his spidersense started to tingle slightly in the back of his neck.

"Are you lost, mortal ones?" a cold, female voice said behind them, a voice that made chills run down MJ's neck.

The married couple turned around to find a woman dressed in green and with a horned helmet on her head. She had an aura that basically screamed bitch.

"Um… yeah, we kind of are. Have we met?" Peter asked, pretty sure that he recognized the woman.

"I believe so. You were assisting me in rescuing my daughter from the grasp of the witch Morwen."

Peter's jaw drooped to the floor.

"Loki!? Is that you? Oh my god. What happened, you got drunk in Vegas or something?"

The former-god-and-now-goddess gave them a hard look. "I fail to see the part that you find so amusing."

"Was it because of me?" Peter joked. "I have that affect on men."

MJ thought that it was funny, Loki sure didn't.

"The old Loki would not have hesitated too strike you down where you stand for such disrespectful use of your tongue. You two should be glad that I have revalued my life."

"Well you didn't have to go this far. Did you use too sneak into your mothers bedroom as a kid and try on her dresses?"

Loki's gaze grow even harder.

"Oh come on Loki, don't give me that look. We had such a good time fighting the herald of chaos, and now you and MJ can talk about boys and clothes and stuff. MJ, you got to burrow him… sorry, HER some of your tampons."

Loki looked like he/she could explode by anger. "Guard your words, mortal. It would be very unwise to have the god of mischief as an enemy."

"LOKI! Why are you stalling our guests?"

The god known as Balder walked up towards them.

"I'm not stalling anyone, Balder. We are just having a conversation, it was of course not of my intentions to delay them."

"Well, if you are done I will escort them to the great hall. Sir Peter, Lady Mary Jane, if you could come with me please. Are you going to join us, Loki?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I think I withdraw to my quarter instead."

"Very well then. Sir, my Lady, follow me."

Peter and MJ followed Balder as he walked away, as they leaved they could feel Loki's cold eyes in their necks.

"Who was that again?" MJ asked since she didn't really understood the whole situation.

"That was Loki.

"But you said that Loki was Thor's brother. How come he's a woman?"

"I don't know. There's a lot of stuff about these guys that I don't have a clue about. The gods work in mysterious ways."

* * *

Balder led them toward a mighty door that Peter thought even Hulk would have a hard time to open. But when their asgardian escort walked up to it, it opened up like it could see them, it reminded Peter of the entrance to Wall-mart.

The greeters in Asgard were, on the other hand, so far from Wall-mart you could image. The great hall was enormous, the roof was properly high enough too fit over a small skyscraper, the room could have baseball-stadium inside and still have enough room for a small parking lot. Maybe a hundred large wooden tables were placed along the walls, making a free area in the middle, large enough for a house.

"All stand up for Sir Peter Parker and Lady Mary Jane Parker!"

All the asgardians stood up for their guests, making both Peter and MJ blush. Balder led them to the largest table where only the highest ranked were allowed to sit. As they took they seats, all the other of the hundred dinner guests too sat down and started their meals.

Peter was sure that the asgards held some big dinners, but he was still surprised by the sheer size of the meals. In front of him was a whole boar on a plate, next to it a huge bowl of fruit, several wheel size pies and a large steel jug of mead, properly 3 or 4 gallons.

Peter noticed that there was a few seats on their table that where empty, it was properly there were Thor and the other not present asgardians would be sitting. With MJ on his right, Peter had an asgardian on his left.

The asgardian introduced himself as Volstagg, and he had a shape that would make the Kingpin look like a swimsuit model. Volstagg was incredible overweight, making even the legs on large chair he was sitting on give in. He also had a huge red beard and a jolly attitude that reminded Peter of Santa Claus. The obese god never stopped eating from his plate, not even when he talked too Peter.

"No way! You mean you used too fling it over the wall!?"

"Aye." the god answered while taking a bite from a huge turkey leg. "The frost giants where not as amused as we were, I remember."

Peter laughed as he imagines it.

"But tell me, lad. Have you ever fought against a raging mountain troll?"

"No, but I got my fair experience of fighting with goblins."

Volstagg hit Peter friendly on the back, but the strength in his slap made Peter spit out everything he had in his mouth.

"Ah, yes. Goblins are fun too fight to. By looking at you, I would guess that you are quite an excellent fighter, young man."

"Thanks, but I don't really look like a warrior." Peter said a little humbled.

"Aye, but a true warrior is not judged by his looks, but by his heart and spirit. And you, my newly won friend, I can tell that you have much of both."

Peter was going to answer him, but was stunned by surprised when someone started to nibble the lobe of his ear.

"Hey Tiger. Hav'n fun?"

Peter's beloved wife sat down in his lap, without really taking her tongue out of his ear.

"Yeah, I am. How about you?"

"Oh, I'm hav'n a great time. These asgardens are so funny."

"MJ, are you drunk?"

"No I aint."

"Yes you are. How much have you been drinking?"

"Only two of those cup-thingies."

Peter had drink half of what MJ had been drinking, one of the stoups that the gods drank from, and he didn't feel that much drunk as MJ was. But then again, he was the one with the metabolism of a human sized spider. This must be the regular stuff that gods drink, but it's apparently too strong for mortals.

Then some of the gods picked out music instrument. The tunes of drums, horns, flutes and other soon filled the air.

Mary Jane stopped molests her husband's ear, not that he complained having her tongue in there, stood up and dragged him out on the floor.

"Come on, Peter. Let's dance."

"Okay, but if you fall down it isn't my fault."

They joined arms and started to move too the music, others soon joining. The rhythm started slow, but the longer it kept going, the faster it went, and the longer it played the more the asgardians started to sing along. Peter didn't recognized any of the music or the songs, but he had too admit, the gods sure knew how too hold a party.

* * *

The dancing lasted for hours, and at the end Peter felt like he was dancing with a piece of jell-o.

"Are you tired, MJ? he whispered too her.

"Yeah." she answered with a sleepy voice.

"Then I think we should withdraw for tonight."

Peter led MJ towards through the crowd towards the door. They passed Volstagg as they tried too sneak out.

"Are you already leaving? He asked as he gulped down a huge slice of cake.

"Yeah, Miss Only-two-stoups here need too get to bed."

"But I was going to challenge you to a drinking contest. First who hit the floor lose."

"Uh… yeah, I'm gonna have to pass on that one. Maybe some other time. I catch up with you tomorrow, okay?"

"As you wish, my friend. It seems that I have too challenge some one else then. Hey, Fandral! Are you in!?"

The two mortals left the hall before the whole drunk duel began. But finding they way back too their room was just as hard as finding the hall in the first place.

"Wasn't it supposed to be a door here?"

"Peter, our door is up there."

Peter looked up and noticed a familiar terrace five stories above them, they should have walked up several stair too get to the right hallway.

"Oh screw this. We're taking the Spider-express from now on."

By that he lifted MJ up, bridal-style, jumped ten feet into the air and ran up along the wall. MJ screamed of joy the whole time until he put her down in front of their door.

"That was fun." she said and kissed him.

"Fun and a lot faster. But maybe a little chilly."

"Well, I know a way too keep warm."

Her hand slipped within Peter's shirt and she started to kiss him much deeper.

"Wow, well someone is feeling frisky." Peter said after breaking up the kiss for some air.

"It's properly the mead talking, but you look really good in that outfit, makes your butt look really cute. But right now I just want to rip those pants off you."

"So much for work a little harder, huh?"

They kissed each other again. Peter carried Mary Jane too the door and opened it without breaking up the kiss. HE slammed the door behind him with his foot and put MJ down on the bed where he started to unbutton her dress.

"You know, Peter, I really like it here. It's like we're living in a fairy tale. I wouldn't mind if we stayed here for the rest of our life."

"I don't think that's an option, MJ."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the asgardians are really friendly and I don't think Thor would mind having us here. But we're just people, there gods. I have to leave this place sooner or later and get back to our own life."

MJ turned around to sit face to face with her husband.

"But… how is that even possible now? As long as everybody know our identity…?"

Peter sighed. "I have to think of something. But don't you worry, that's a problem for tomorrow. During the time, we simply have to make us comfortable here."

MJ smiled and looked Peter in his eyes.

"I'm not worried. I know you're gonna use that big brains of yours to get us out of this mess."

Peter smiled back at her.

"You know how much I love you, right?"

"How much, Tiger?"

"Very much."

"More than life?"

"More then twice that much."

"Then I love you just as much."

And as the full moon shined over Asgard's walls, two young loved ones embraced each others in a deep kiss worthy the love of gods and mortals alike.

**I'm sorry that i have been taking so long with putting up new chapters. My computer is seriusly messed up right now, but I'll speed it up as soon as I fixed it. In the mean time I happely accept rour opiuns, nothing raise your spirit like a positive review.**


End file.
